The use of natural products is becoming increasingly popular with humans and companion animals. Some of these natural products are being incorporated into dietary supplements and medical foods. There is a need in the art for supplements which are useful as chemoprotective and/or antioxidant agents. In addition, there is a need in the art for pharmaceutical compositions and dietary supplements which are useful for conditions and disorders associated with the breast.
Chemoprotection through the use of natural products is evolving as a safe, effective, inexpensive, easily accessible, and practical means to prevent or reduce the occurrence of many conditions affecting humans and domesticated animals. It is known that carcinogens which can damage cells at the molecular level are often ingested and inhaled as non-toxic precursors. These non-toxic precursors may then convert into carcinogenic substances in the body. Chemoprotective agents, such as natural substances which can activate detoxifying enzymes or their co-factors, can counteract and allow for the elimination or potentiate the other naturally existing defenses such as the immune system.
Some natural products have antioxidant activity. Oxidative stress plays a major role in aging, the progression of neurodegenerative diseases as well as physiological trauma, such as ischemia. Antioxidant agents can reduce or inhibit the oxidation of vital biomolecules and may play a role in treating, preventing, or reducing the occurrence of cancer, coronary heart disease, stroke, and neurodegenerative diseases, Alzheimer's Disease, dementia, and stroke are examples of conditions affected by oxidative stress.
Cancers are largely thought to be a consequence of exposure to environmental challenges—whether from within (i.e.—estrogen, progesterone hormones) or externally (i.e.—bisphenol A (BPA) from plastic)—and chronic inflammation. Fortunately, the damage from environmental challenges can be negated via a complex network of Phase II chemoprotective enzymes found in many cell types of our body. It is well known that estrogens and their metabolites can lead to the proliferation of breast tissue and tumors. Worse, the quinone estrogen metabolites have the capacity to enter the breast tissue and migrate into the nucleus of ductal and glandular epithelial cells. There, they bind to DNA forming quinone estrogen DNA adducts which lead to downstream mutations. These mutations are thought to be responsible for the very foundation of a tumor: cancer initiation. Fortunately, a particular phase II enzyme, NAD(P)H:quinone oxidoreductase (NQO1) can take dangerous and highly reactive quinone estrogens and metabolize them to inert chemicals that can readily be removed from the body. Thus, a major mechanism to decrease cancer incidence is to induce protective Phase II enzymes including NQO1. Increased levels of NQO1 can be effective at treating, preventing, repairing, reducing the occurrence of, decreasing the symptoms associated with any conditions which are resulting from high levels of quinone estrogens. Examples of quinone estrogens include, but are not limited to catechol quinones of estrogen. Quinone estrogens are described in the following references, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety: Nutter et al. Chem Res Toxicol, 1994, 7:23-28; Cavalieri et al. Ann N Y Acad Sci, 2006; 1089:286-301; Bolton et al. Chem Res Toxicol, 2008, 21(1):93-101; and Cavalieri et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 2006, 1766:63-78.
An example of a natural product thought to have chemoprotective and antioxidant properties is sulforaphane. Sulforaphane is an organosulfur compound which is also known as 1-isothiocyanato-4-methylsulfinylbutane. The sulforaphane precursor, glucoraphanin, can be obtained from vegetables of the Brassicaceae family, such as broccoli, brussels sprouts, and cabbage. However, copious amounts of vegetables must be consumed in order to obtain levels adequate for chemoprevention. Glucoraphanin is converted into sulforaphane by a thioglucosidase enzyme called myrosinase, which occurs in a variety of exogenous sources such as Brassicaceae vegetables and endogenously in the gut microflora. However, upon ingestion of glucoraphanin, not all animals are capable of achieving its conversion to sulforaphane, most likely due to variations in microflora populations and overall health. In addition, in acidic environments such as the stomach, glucoraphanin can be converted to inert metabolites. The active metabolite, sulforaphane induces nuclear erythroid-2-related factor (Nrf2) which, in turn, upregulates the production of Phase II detoxification enzymes and cytoprotective enzymes such as glutathione S-transferases, NAD(P)H:quinone oxidoreductase (NQO1), and heme-oxygenase-1 (HO-1). Sulforaphane has been thought to induce the production of these enzymes without significantly changing the synthesis of P-450 cytochrome enzymes. The upregulation of Phase II enzymes is thought to play a role in a variety of biological activities, including the protection of the brain from cytotoxicity, the protection of the liver from the toxic effects of fat accumulation, and the detoxification of a variety of other tissues.
Sulforaphane and its precursor glucoraphanin have been studied extensively. Shapiro et al. (Nutrition and Cancer, (2006), Vol. 55(1), pp. 53-62) discuss a clinical Phase I study determining the safety, tolerability, and metabolism of broccoli sprout glucosinolates and isothiocyanates. Shapiro et al. discuss a placebo-controlled, double-blind, randomized clinical study of sprout extracts containing either glucosinolates such as glucoraphanin or isothiocyanates such as sulforaphane in healthy human subjects. The study found that administration of these substances did not result in systematic, clinically significant, adverse effects. Ye et al., (Clinica Chimica Acta, 200, 316:43-53) discuss the pharmacokinetics of broccoli sprout isothiocyanates in humans.
A number of mushrooms have been used or studied for their medicinal effects. These “medicinal mushrooms” are thought to have beneficial properties, such as antiviral, antimicrobial, anticancer, antihyperglycemic, and/or anti-inflammatory activity. Examples of medicinal mushrooms include maitake, shiitake, reishi, cremini, almond, chestnut, wood ear, cloud ear, porcini, ink cap, yarta gunbu, enokitake, shemeji, tiger milk, morel, bamboo, golden oyster, pink oyster, king oyster, hiratake, cauliflower, white jelly, golden jelly, matsutake, Mexican truffle, and straw mushrooms.
Maitake mushrooms (Grifola frondosa) are edible mushroom consumed widely as food and used in traditional medicine to enhance immune function and to treat cancer. Maitake mushrooms, which contain glucans, are thought to have beneficial properties, such as antitumor and immunomodulatory effects. There exist standardized extracts from maitake mushroom that contain as active ingredients glucans such as protein-bound beta-glucans. Beta 1,6-glucan, a protein bound polysaccharide, has been identified as an active constituent in maitake mushrooms. Maitake mushrooms have been demonstrated to have antitumor effects, inhibiting tumor metastasis in vitro. In one study, tumor regression or significant improvements in symptoms were observed in half of the subjects using maitake extract. In a study of postmenopausal breast cancer patients, oral administration of maitake extract was shown to have immunomodulatory effects.
Shiitake mushrooms (Lentinula edodes) are edible mushrooms native to East Asia. Shiitake mushrooms contain mycochemicals, which are postulated to have antiviral, antibiotic, anti-inflammatory, antihypertensive and anticarcinogenic effects. This is thought to be largely a result of glucans, both alpha and beta glucans. Some shiitake mushroom extracts have alpha glucan content greater than 40%. Additionally, lentinan (1,3 beta-D-glucan), a polysaccharide isolated from shiitake, has been well studied and is thought to play a role in shiitake's beneficial effects. It has been shown to have anticancer effects in colon cancer cells, which may be due to its ability to suppress cytochrome P450 1A enzymes that are known to metabolize pro-carcinogens to active forms. Lentin, the protein component, has strong antifungal properties and has been found to inhibit proliferation of leukemic cells and suppress the activity of human immunodeficiency virus-1 reverse transcriptase.
Reishi mushrooms (Ganoderma lucidum), also known as lingzki mushrooms, are edible mushrooms found in East Asia. Reishi mushrooms are thought to have anti-tumor, anti-cancer, immunomodulatory, and immunotherapeutic effects. Reishi mushrooms have a number of components which are thought to contribute to its activity, including glucan, such as beta-glucan, canthaxanthin, sterols, coumarin, ganoderic acid, and mannitol.
Baker's yeast (Saccaromyces cerevisiae) can be a source of glucans, in particular, beta-glucans. The active components of Baker's yeast can be extracted in a number of ways, such as the methods described in Bacon et al. Biochem J, 1969, 114(3): 557-567, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,803,605; 5,702,719; and 8,323,644, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Glucans are described in the following references, which are each incorporated by reference in its entirety: Vetvicka et al. Endocr Metab Immun Disord Drug Targets, 2009, 9(1):67-75, and Vetvicka et al. J Med Food, 2008: 11(4): 615-622.
Zhang et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., (1994), Vol. 91, pp. 3147-3150) discusses a study in Sprague-Dawley rats to determine the anticarcinogenic activities of sulforaphane and structurally related synthetic norbornyl isiothiocyanates. The study determined that administration of sulforaphane was effective in blocking the formation of mammary tumors.
Cornblatt et al. (Carcinogenesis, (2007), Vol. 38(7): pp. 1485-1490) discusses a study in Sprague-Dawley rats to determine the effect of sulforaphane in chemoprevention in the breast. The study determined that oral administration of either sulforaphane resulted in a 3-fold increase in NAD(P)H:quinone oxidoreductase (NQO1) enzymatic activity and a 4-fold elevated immunostaining of the heme oxygenase-1 (HO-1) enzyme in the mammary epithelium.
Munday et al. (Cancer Res, (2008), Vol. 68(5): pp. 1593-1600) discusses a study regarding the effects of a freeze-dried aqueous extract of broccoli sprouts on bladder cancer development in rats. The study found that administration of the broccoli sprout extract resulted in a significant induction of glutathione S-transferase and NAD(P)H:quinone oxidoreductase 1 in the bladder, which are enzymes having protective activity against oxidants and carcinogens.
Fang et al. (J Altern Complem Med, (2006), Vol. 12(2): pp. 125-132) discloses a study determining the antiproliferative effect of an ethyl acetate fraction of shiitake mushrooms on human breast carcinoma cell lines (MDA-MB-453 and MCF-7), a human nonmalignant breast epithelial cell line (MCF-10F), and two myeloma cell lines (RPMI08226 and IM-9). The study found that the inhibition of growth of tumor cells by the components in shiitake mushrooms may result from the induction of apoptosis.
Kim et al. (J Med Food, (2007), Vol. 10(1): pp. 25-31) discloses a study investigating the activation of natural killer (NK) cells and anticancer effects of an exo-biopolymer from rice bran cultured from Lentinus edodes. The study found that the exo-biopolymer may be effective for preventing and/or treating cancer through natural killer cell activation.
Louie et al. (BJUI, (2009), Vol. 153(9): pp. 1215-1221) discusses the synergistic effect of the combination of interferon-α and maitake mushroom D-fraction (PDF), a bioactive mushroom extract on anticancer activity of interferon-α in bladder cancer T24 cells in vitro.
Masuda et al. (Biol. Pharm. Bull. (2008), Vol. 31(6): pp. 1104-1108) discusses a study assessing the anti-metastatic activity of a fraction of maitake mushrooms in a murine model of lung metastasis. The study found that the fraction inhibited tumor metastasis by activation of natural killer cells and antigen-presenting cells (APCs) and suppressing adhesion molecules such as ICAM-1, leading to the inhibition of tumor cell adhesion to vascular endothelial cells.
European Patent Application No. 2 213 280 discloses formulations comprising glucosinolates such as glucoraphanin, and myrosinase, wherein the formulation is encapsulated or coated.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.